baintopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Ideologies
yeet A political ideology represents a certain set of ethics, ideals, principles, doctrines, myths, and symbols of a social movement, institution, class, or other large group which explains how society should operate while offering a political and cultural blueprint geared towards a particular social order. Political ideologies are typically mapped along two dimensions, namely goals highlighting how society should work and methods demonstrating the most appropriate ways to achieve a given arrangement. Ideologies Socialist Ideologies Stalinism is the means of governing and related policies implemented from around 1927 to 1953 by Joseph Stalin. Stalinist policies and ideas as developed in the Soviet Union included rapid industrialization, the theory of socialism in one country, a totalitarian state, collectivization of agriculture, a cult of personality and subordination of the interests of foreign communist parties to those of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, deemed by Stalinism to be the leading vanguard party of communist revolution at the time. Leninism is a subdivision of Communism emerged during the Russian Revolution from the tactics and theory of Vladimir Lenin. It is described by many of its followers as 'Marxism of the era of imperialism and the proletarian revolution', and these two areas are the focus of its theory. Leninism has the stated end goal of achieving a communist, classless society. Revolutionary Socialism is a group of ideologies not directly related to Marxism that also consider revolution a requirement in order to transition to a socialist economic and political system. It includes ideologies such as anarchism, syndicalism, anarcho-communism, etc. Ideas differ though. Democratic Socialism is considered the most moderate socialist ideology. Not to be confused with social democracy, it advocates for a socialist economy but with standard parliamentary functions. Generally, democratic socialists are vehemently opposed to the Leninist model of socialism, and also criticize the capitalistic nature of social democrats. Democratic socialists do not advocate for a revolution nor workers councils, which sometimes puts them at odds with the further left. Liberal Ideologies Social Democracy is a moderately left wing ideology that advocates for socialist components, such as welfare, within democracy and capitalism. Intended as a middle ground between capitalism and socialism, it has gained popularity in many western democracies. However, the moderate stance of social democrats has garnered criticism from the far left and right, and the previously strong social democrats in Germany and other socialist countries have become completely discredited by both sides. Social Liberalism is a centrist ideology that advocates for various civil liberties as basic human rights, these differ from social issues (SocLibs & Centrists) to economical ones (MarkLibs & Libertarians), it aims to create a society where every individual is free to live his own life with full opportunities regardless of status. Right-Wing Libertarianism is a right leaning centrist ideology that advocates for an entirely free market where private property allowed and encouraged. Promote an unregulated free market and a political system that is both democratic and plutocratic. Market liberals believe that the freer the market, the freer the people, and they will staunchly defend the political and economic rights of the individual. Social Conservatism is centered on preserving traditional beliefs, attitudes, and philosophy, as well as the traditional power dynamic of society while using the democratic system. Opposed to both radical and moderate changes to the status quo, conservatives want to keep society orderly and stable. Social conservatives usually promote a regulated market economy, but more liberal economic policies may be possible. Reactionary Ideologies Scrapped Ideologies Due to the absurdity amount of ideologies that were planned originally (around 30 especificially), there's a lot of ideologies that have been rejected for a more minimalist take on the mod. Socialist Ideologies Liberal Ideologies Reactionary Ideologies Third Way